There are a number of supports or stakes for different uses, mainly, plastic or metal, known to the state of the art, all of which have a common denominator, namely that they are designed to hold different elements, they must be driven or embedded in the ground and they have only been designed for a single function or use. It should be noted that the holder for beverages or similar items, although designed to hold bottles, containers or packages, is not a multipurpose support, since its only function is to hold objects on top of its receptacle or flat support surface. Apart from that, in the group of plastic stakes or supports, we find devices to hold beach umbrellas, rods or bars, devices for supporting textile sheets or tarpaulins on soft surfaces, for example towels, as well as fishing rod holders and other types of stakes intended mainly for horticultural use, such as supports for hydroponic crops. In the group of metallic stakes or supports, we find devices such as pegs and stakes to secure tents or, for example, stakes for securing loads in construction.
In all of these, the main objective is to secure, retain or tighten different elements or tools, taking advantage of the force exerted by the land or ground into which the support or stake is driven or embedded. That is, they are based on the physical principle of force of friction exercised by the land on a body inserted into it. These are the forces that offer resistance to those that need to be counteracted, making it possible to secure, retain or tighten these elements or tools.
These types of supports or stakes only fulfill the function of facilitating the securing, retention or tightening of the different elements when they are driven or embedded in the ground. Consequently, they cease to be of use when they are not inserted into the ground and, moreover, they are not designed to have more than one use or function.
In contrast, when sustaining or placing different tools or accessories on a support or stake driven or embedded in the ground to keep them off the ground, we are not aiming to secure these items to the ground. Their use or functionality does not depend on the resistance offered by the ground in relation to the support or stake. By way of example, some of its possible functions, such as the bottle opener, can be used without the support or stake being driven or embedded in the ground. Therefore, it can be considered that people engaging in outdoor activities, such as hiking, fishing, camping or going to the beach, do not have a multipurpose device available to help them hold or support different tools or accessories in a single product, while keeping them off the ground, or to optionally to create flat and clean textile surfaces in the form of a table, regardless of the orography of the terrain where they are situated.
Generally, this support is used in leisure or sports activities in a natural setting and commonly by adults when preparing meals or snacks or while resting. On these occasions, with the arrival of good weather, its use can be extended to urban areas such as parks and gardens, as it only requires a piece of land where the device can be inserted.
On these occasions, with the invention that is described below, users have a support to hold and keep tools off the ground during their outdoor activities.